Harvey Keitel
Harvey Johannes Keitel (n. 13 de mayo de 1939) es un actor estadounidense nominado al premio Óscar. Biografía Nació en el distrito neoyorquino de Brooklyn. Hijo de inmigrantes judíos de origen polaco (por parte de padre) y rumano (por parte de madre) tuvo una infancia turbulenta, llegando incluso a ser expulsado del colegio por absentismo. A los 17 años se alistó en el Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos e intervino en el conflicto del Líbano. Según sus propias palabras, su paso por el ejército fue su primera "experiencia espiritual", un punto de ruptura con el microcosmos del barrio y un medio para enfrentar sus miedos y conflictos. A su regreso a Nueva York trabajó vendiendo zapatos y como estenógrafo judicial en Manhattan, hasta que un compañero de trabajo le aconsejó tomar clases de interpretación, entre otros motivos para ayudarle a superar un grave problema de dislexia que arrastraba desde su infancia. Fue así como llegó al prestigioso Actor's Studio en donde tuvo profesores tan notables como Stella Adler y Lee Strasberg. Trabajó algunos años en el teatro, en obras menores hasta que respondió a un anuncio de la prensa en el que un joven director Martin Scorsese, buscaba actores para su primera película ¿Quién llama a mi puerta?, siendo seleccionado inmediatamente como protagonista. Posteriormente intervino en varias cintas del mismo director tales como Street Scenes, Malas calles y Taxi Driver, en estas dos últimas compartiendo protagonismo con el también debutante Robert De Niro. Unos años más tarde su carrera sufrió un duro revés al ser sustituido por Martin Sheen en el papel protagonista de Apocalypse Now. A partir de entonces los papeles importantes escasearon e intervino en gran número de películas de dudosa calidad. Esta situación fue definida por el actor como "humillante" y pensó incluso en abandonar la profesión. A partir de entonces desarrolló gran parte de su trabajo en Europa, llegando a colaborar con directores tan eminentes como Bertrand Tavernier, Ettore Scola o Ridley Scott. Trabajó junto con Miguel Bosé en El caballero del dragón (1985). thumb|left|350px|Harvey Keitel interpretando al [[señor Blanco.]] A pesar de su buen hacer interpretativo, no fue hasta bien entrada la madurez, en los años 1990, cuando logró un cierto reconocimiento a su carrera y una mayor popularidad obteniendo diversos premios de la crítica y una nominación a los premios Óscar. En esta etapa ha intervenido en películas tan renombradas como Reservoir Dogs, Pulp Fiction, El Piano, Thelma & Louise, Smoke o la controvertida y durísima Bad Lieutenant, que marcaron un antes y un después en su trayectoria. Aunque ha trabajado en títulos puramente comerciales, sus mejores trabajos se mueven en el terreno del cine independiente, del que es un firme defensor. Su físico poderoso le ha ayudado a encarnar papeles de "tipo duro" en muchas de sus películas, corriendo el riesgo de ser encasillado en este sentido, sin embargo, su gran versatilidad le ha permitido desarrollar personajes de exquisita sensibilidad, como el de George Baines en El Piano o de una humanidad conmovedora como el del protagonista de La mirada de Ulises. Keitel también es dueño de una productora llamada The Goatsingers con la que intenta dar salida a proyectos de jóvenes directores, por los que apuesta firmemente. En el terreno personal, es un hombre bastante comprometido con los problemas sociales (fue vocal de Unicef durante la Guerra de Bosnia), es un apasionado de la lectura, especialmente de la poesía y el ensayo, y un auténtico experto en puros habanos. Estuvo unido sentimentalmente a la actriz Lorraine Bracco entre 1982 y 1993, con quien tuvo una hija llamada Stella Keitel-Bracco. Posteriormente mantuvo relaciones (no demasiado duraderas) con varias mujeres, entre ellas la actriz Andie MacDowell, hasta que en 2001 se casó con la actriz y directora israelí Daphna Kashner con quien tiene un hijo llamado Roman Keitel. También es padre de otro hijo, Hudson, de una corta relación con una ceramista de California. Filmografía Actor *Hogan's Heroes (serie de televisión) (1966) **Episodio The Great Impersonation --- Soldado alemán *Sombras en la oscuridad (serie de televisión (1966) **Episodios 1x33 y 1x34 --- Cliente del Blue Whale *Reflejos en un ojo dorado (1967) --- Soldado *¿Quién llama a mi puerta? (1967) --- J.R. *N.Y.P.D. (serie de televisión) (1968) **Episodio Case of the Shady Lady --- Ramby *Great Performances (serie de televisión) (1971) **Episodio A Memory of Two Mondays --- Jerry *Pueblo (TV movie) (1973) --- Seaman *Malas calles (1973) --- Charlie *Kojak (serie de televisión) (1973) **Episodio Siege of Terror --- Jerry Talaba *El F.B.I. (serie de televisión) (1974) **Episodio Deadly Ambition --- Ernie *The Virginia Hill Story (TV movie) (1974) --- Bugsy Siegel *Alicia ya no vive aquí (1974) --- Ben *That's the Way of the World (1975) --- Coleman Buckmaster *Taxi Driver (1976) --- Sport *El Madre, la Melones y el Ruedas (1976) --- Speed *Buffalo Bill (1976) --- The Relative (Ed Goodman) *Bienvenido a Los Ángeles (1976) --- Ken Hood *Los duelistas (1977) --- Feraud *Blue Collar (1978) --- Jerry Bartorwski *Melodía para un asesinato (1978) --- Jimmy Fingers *Yo, gran cazador (1979) --- Henry *La muerte en directo (1980) --- Roddy *Saturno 3 (1980) --- Benson *Contratiempo (1980) --- Inspector Netusil *La frontera (1982) --- Cat *La noche de Varennes (1982) --- Thomas Paine *Orden de muerte (1983) --- Teniente Fred O'Connor *Un cebo llamado Elisabeth (1983) --- Rivas *La bella Otero (TV movie) (1984) --- Jurgens *Enamorarse (1984) --- Ed Lasky *Nemo (1984) --- Mr. Legend *Baciami strega (TV movie) (1985) *El caballero del dragón (1985) --- Klever *Cuentos asombrosos (serie de televisión) (1985) **Episodio Vanessa in the Garden --- Byron Sullivan *Blindside (1986) --- Penfield Gruber *Camorra: contacto en Nápoles (1986) --- Frankie *Policía por error (1986) --- Mickey *Wise Guys (1986) --- Bobby DiLea *Secretos indiscretos (1986) --- Solly Berliner *L'inchiesta (1986) --- Ponzio Pilato *The Ellen Burstyn Show (serie de televisión) (1986) **Episodio Reading Between the Lines --- Frank Tanner *El cazachicas (1987) --- Alonzo Scolara *Grandi cacciatori (1988) --- Thomas *Caro Gorbaciov (1988) --- Nikolaj Bucharin *The Play on One (serie de televisión) (1988) *Une pierre dans la bouche (1988) --- El fugitivo *La última tentación de Cristo (1988) --- Judas *La sposa americana (1988) --- Sacha **Episodio Down Where the Buffalo Go *This Ain't Bebop (corto televisivo) (1989) *El asesino del calendario (1989) --- Frank Starkey *Los ojos del diablo (1990) --- Roderick Usher *Los dos Jakes (1990) --- Julius 'Jake' Berman *La batalla de los tres reyes (Tambores de fuego) (1990) --- Sandobal *Pensamientos mortales (1991) --- Det. John Woods *Thelma y Louise (1991) --- Hal *Bugsy (1991) --- Mickey Cohen *'Reservoir Dogs (1992) --- Señor Blanco / Larry Dimmick' *Sister Act: una monja de cuidado (1992) --- Vince LaRocca *Bad Lieutenant (1992) --- El teniente *La asesina (1993) --- Victor the Cleaner *El piano (1993) --- George Baines *Sol naciente (1993) --- Teniente Tom Graham *The Young Americans (1993) --- John Harris *Juego peligroso (1993) --- Eddie Israel *Un ladrón de cuatro manos (1994) --- Azro *'Pulp Fiction' (1994) --- Winston 'The Wolf' Wolfe *Alguien a quien amar (1994) --- Harry Harrelson *Crímenes imaginarios (1994) --- Ray Weiler *Blue in the Face (1995) --- Auggie Wren *La mirada de Ulises (1995) --- A *Smoke (1995) --- Augustus 'Auggie' Wren *Clockers (Camellos) (1995) --- Det. Rocco Klein *'Abierto hasta el amanecer' (1996) --- Jacob Fuller *Solamente se vive una vez (1996) --- George *Ajuste de cuentas (1997) --- Roy Egan *Copland (1997) --- Ray Donlan *Cuento de hadas (1997) --- Harry Houdini *Shadrach (1998) --- Vernon *Lulu on the Bridge (1998) --- Izzy Maurer *Graceland (1998) --- Elvis *Il mio West (1998) --- Johnny Lowen *Tres estaciones (1999) --- James Hager *Holy Smoke (1999) --- PJ Waters *El celo (1999) --- The Master *Fail Safe. Sin retorno (TV movie) (2000) --- Warren Black *U-571 (2000) --- CPO Henry Klough *Príncipe de Central Park (2000) --- The Guardian *'Little Nicky' (2000) --- Satán *Nailed (2001) --- Tony Romano *Vipera (2001) --- Leone *La zona gris (2001) --- SS-Oberscharfuhrer Eric Muhsfeldt *Taking Sides (2001) --- Mayor Steve Arnold *Nowhere (2002) *El misterio de Ginostra (2002) --- Matt Benson *El dragón rojo (2002) --- Jack Crawford *Beeper (2002) --- Zolo *Saturday Night Live (serie de televisión) (2002) **Episodio Robert De Niro/Norah Jones --- Siegfried *Wanted (2003) --- Frankie Zammeti *El misterio Galíndez (2003) --- Edward Robards *Who Killed the Idea? (corto) (2003) --- Investigador privado *Sangre de Cuba (2003) --- Che *Chasing the Elephant (corto) (2003) --- El hombre misterioso *Puerto Vallarta Squeeze (2004) --- Walter McGrane *La búsqueda (2004) --- Sadusky *El puente de San Luis Rey (2004) --- Tío Pio *Be Cool (2005) --- Nick Carr *En un rincón de la Toscana (2005) --- Weldon Parish *El laberinto del asesino (2006) --- Terrtano *A Crime (2006) --- Roger Culkin *11S: El inicio (TV movie) (2006) --- John O'Neill *Il mercante di pietre (2006) --- The Merchant *Arthur y los Minimoys (2006) --- Miro (voz original) *My Sexiest Year (2007) --- Zowie *La búsqueda 2 - El diario secreto (2007) --- Sadusky *Juramento de venganza (2009) --- Joseph Bruno *Life on Mars (serie de televisión) (2008-09) --- Teniente Gene Hunt **17 episodios *'Malditos bastardos' (2009) --- OSS Commander Who Agrees to Deal (voz) *A un paso de la muerte (2009) --- Nino *A Beginner's Guide to Endings (2010) *Ahora los padres son ellos (2010) --- Randy Weir *The Last Godfather (2010) --- Don Carini Productor *'Reservoir Dogs' (1992) (co-productor) *Blue in the Face (1995) (productor ejecutivo) *Tres estaciones (1999) (productor ejecutivo) *La zona gris (2001) (productor ejecutivo) *Sangre de Cuba (2003) (productor) Premios Óscars Globos de Oro Enlaces externos *Perfil en Internet Movie DataBase. Categoría:actores de Reservoir Dogs Categoría:productores Categoría:Actores de Pulp Fiction Categoría:Actores de Malditos bastardos